Torture
by Keith Redfield
Summary: A massive argument erupts, and Blitz leaves the Rovers. He is kidnapped by an evil organization and is tortured beyond belief. Hunter saves him, but Blitz has changed drastically. Something evil has awakened, and only Hunter can stop it. HunterXBlitz
1. Rescue, A Nightmare is Awakened

_This is a FEAR/Road Rovers crossover, but the plot here is completely original. This story contains graphic scenes of post-torture examples, yaoi, rape, and violence. It is extremely dark in nature and if you don't like, don't read. This story may or may not be continued unless I can come up with new ideas. ENJOY!_

_Blitz….where are you?! Where did you go?! _Hunter thought frantically.

Blitz had disappeared a few days back after a huge fight between all the Rovers happened.

"_Why is Hunter always the leader?! I want to be top dog for once! No one has ever given me a chance!" Blitz shouted angrily. T_

_he Rovers were preparing for recon mission on some organization that was doing psychological testing on dogs. Form what the rumors entailed, it was for war purposes. They had no idea what they were getting into, but Blitz insisted he be leader this time. _

_"Because this mission is extremely important Blitz, we can't afford any screw-ups!" Hunter shouted. _

_"Yeah considering all the fuck-ups you've made in the past, what makes you think we'll entrust you with such a vital mission weird boy!" Exile added. _

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU COMMUNIST!" Blitz shouted angrily at Exile. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS PUTTING ME DOWN!" _

_"Now Blister….." Colleen began, putting her paw on his shoulder. _

_"IT'S BLITZ YOU FRIGGIN BITCH!" he shouted, slapping her paw off his shoulder. "I'M TIRED OF YOU TOO! I'M SICK OF THIS PLACE! FORGET YOU BASTARDS!" he finished. _

_"I'm going it alone! Goodbye!" Blitz said, heading for the door. _

_"Blitz, I order you to stop!" the master ordered. _

_"I don't take orders anymore, I fly solo. I'll show you jerks what I can do…" Blitz replied, leaving the room. _

_"Blitz wait!" Hunter said running after him. He was met by a claw swipe to the face, and Hunter fell to the floor, completely shocked. _

_"You never cared about me before. Why start now?" Blitz plainly said, and walked away. _

_Hunter could sense sadness in his voice, and his heart was crushed. _

_'I've always cared about you Blitz….I just could never show it……I'm sorry…" Hunter thought to himself. Before he could pull himself up, Blitz was gone._

_Outside, Blitz was still fuming. However he was being watched by an unknown assailant, and he didn't know of the extreme torture he was about to endure. He was shot by a suppressant, and dragged away into the darkness._

The Rovers were about to reach the facility where the testing was being done, and Hunter was still lost in thought. Colleen sensed this and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huntie…sill worried about Blitz?" she asked.

Hunter simply nodded, and Exile added "He's fine comrade, I just know it. He's probably just in Germany with his master is all, and he severed communication."

"I already tried going directly to Germany, and he isn't there, rather he hasn't been there. I went the day he disappeared…." Hunter said sadly.

The entire ship was quiet for the remaining flight, and it landed outside what seemed to be a mental institution.

_Blitz…..please be safe!_ Hunter thought.

The mission consisted of only Exile, Hunter and Colleen, Shag being too frightened to come along, Muzzle for obvious reasons.

"This place gives me the creeps…." Colleen whispered.

"Me too…let's get our info and get the fuck out!" Exile added.

"Let's go." Hunter ordered, readying his shotgun.

Colleen and Exile grabbed there's, and the Rovers ascended the roof. They found a ventilation shaft, and descended into the building, unaware of the horrors to come. The three dropped into the hallway, and were greeted by emptiness and silence.

"What…? This place should be crawling with scientists! Where is everyone?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know….huh?" Hunter said.

_Help me……_ a voice said.

"What is it?" Exile asked.

"I thought I heard Blitz's voice…he's calling for help!" Hunter said.

"Calm down comrade! You're just…..WHAT THE?!" Exile shouted.

A decapitated body fell out of the ceiling, from what it looked like…..it was a female doctor wearing green scrubs, that's all they could make out of it. Colleen threw up, and Exile nearly fell over. Hunter just stared at the body, completely shocked.

"What the hell is going on here…..?" Hunter questioned himself.

"I don't know, but let's get the fuck out!" Exile said. "This is way over our heads!"

_Help me……. _the voice said again.

"Blitz!" Hunter shouted running around the corner, leaving the two behind.

"Wait!" Colleen and Exile shouted.

Hunter ran through the halls, leaping stretchers, wheelchairs, and various hospital furniture to the source of the voice.

_This way….._the voice said, coming from the stairwell.

Hunter ran up to the top floor, and came out of the stairwell, only to be stopped short by what can only be described as a massive mental experience. His vision became grainy and yellow, and suddenly the hallway was covered in blood.

_What the….? _he thought.

"HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blitz's voice rang out.

"Blitz!" Hunter shouted, running towards the end of the hall, and suddenly the experience stopped, and Hunter peered in the door.

He saw Blitz strapped to a chair, completely naked and covered in wounds and blood.

_No........_ Hunter shot the door and it fell to the floor. He ran up to Blitz and checked for a pulse…he was still alive!

_Thank god! What the fuck did they do to you!?_ Hunter began to untie Blitz, and then had another mental experience.

_We'll make this one the most powerful one of them all….give him her power! He has the purest DNA structure ever! But first….we'll have to break him….. a doctor said reaching for a scalpel. AHHHHHHHHHH!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Colleen screamed, looking at the horrible scene, snapping Hunter back to reality.

"Mother Russia! Is he still alive?!" Exile panicked, coming over to Hunter.

"Barely, let's get him outta here and back to the base!" Hunter ordered, putting Blitz on his back.

_Hold on buddy! I'm gonna get you out….._ The three ran back out of the hospital to the chopper, Hunter stopping in his tracks. He saw the entire area covered in fire, and steeping forward was what seemed a little girl with long black hair, with an evil stare. She pointed to Blitz and said, "He shall be my vessel….." and the experience was interrupted by Exile's voice.

"What are you doing comrade?! Get on the chopper and let's go!" Exile shouted.

Hunter placed Blitz on the seat with Exile, placing his head on Exile's lap. Hunter got in the pilot's seat, and took off.

He radioed the master saying "Were aborting the mission sir! We found Blitz……he's…been tortured. What's more…..there is something evil going on here…."

"WHAT?! Get back here on the double!" the master ordered. Hunter put down the radio, and examined his crew.

Colleen was a bloody mess, she was still in so much shock she was shivering. Exile was no better; he was sobbing and rubbing Blitz's head softly with his paw, tears falling on his face. "Comrade…..I'm so sorry…please wake up….." Exile sobbed. Hunter couldn't help but shed a few tears as well, no one deserved this, and he made sure whoever did this would pay dearly.

_The wheels are now in motion…it cannot be stopped._


	2. Recovery, Trust

The chopper landed back at the base, and the group immediately headed for the medical facility in the headquarters, where Shepherd was waiting.

"Hurry! Put him on this stretcher, I'll take it from here." he said.

Shepherd disappeared into the operating room, and the door was locked. Silence ensued. All the Rovers were still in such shock over what happened, Hunter being the most affected. He still couldn't get those horrible images out of his head……although he couldn't tell his teammates; they'd think he lost it.

"It's all my fault…..if I hadn't called him so many names……" Exile sobbed.

"Blitz…I should've just called you by your real name…I'm so sorry….." Colleen sobbed out.

Hunter pulled himself from his thoughts and said, "No, it's mine. I should've given him a chance. Should've stopped you guys from picking on him, I'm the leader. This is my responsibility, I'm sorry Blitz…." Hunter said, holding back his tears.

In reality, Hunter cared for Blitz more than anyone ever knew. He loved Blitz deeply, but was afraid of being rejected and kept his feelings hidden. He always thought as Blitz as an immature younger brother, and what's more though he was a real hunk as well. Colleen and Exile said nothing, only stared at Hunter. Hours passed, and Shepherd came out.

"Well?" Hunter asked. "You're lucky you found him in time, he might've not made it…..he was barely alive. He's still very critical though….." the Professor whispered sadly. "Everyone sit down, I have some rather troubling story to tell you…"

The Rovers took a seat, and prepared for the worst.

"Blitz suffered from massive physical trauma, there were cuts everywhere and bruises all over where it looks like he was beaten."

The Rovers were dead silent, and their faces pure darkness.

"He also has……evidence of being….well forced…..but……" Shepherd trailed off.

"But…..?" Hunter asked, hesitating.

"There were no traces of fluid, it looks like he was forced with a blunt object……he has massive injuries, he almost bled out internally……" the doctor finished.

The Rovers were shocked, who would do such a thing?!

"Those bastards! I'll kill them for this!" Exile proclaimed angrily.

Colleen was sobbing rapidly, she couldn't take it. Hunter was angry, sickened, sad, and full of rage all at once, he didn't know what to feel.

"I did a brain scan……there is massive psychological trauma as well….not just from the physical torture…but there seems like something was…..planted in his brain. The readings are quite unclear….but it seems like some sort of psychic energy……we won't know till he wakes up for further study." Shepherd finished.

The Rovers said nothing, and simply lowered their heads.

"Now, I want to do a psychological evaluation on each of you. Meet me in my office in an hour, go and clean yourselves up. I still have to work on Blitz some more." Shepherd said.

The Rovers nodded and went their separate ways. Hunter entered his room, and shut the door, then lay back on his bed. His room was the basic guy's room. A bed, some furniture, video games, and various posters of bands and such. Hunter took of his shirt and pants, and grabbed a towel from his closet. He couldn't help but look at his blood stained shirt, and he shut his eyes, remembering Blitz. If he only gave him a chance and stood up for him…… Hunter shook off the thoughts and headed for the shower room. He stepped inside, and Exile was there, getting ready to shower.

"Hey…." Hunter said.

"Hey……" Exile replied. The two just stared at each other, but Hunter broke it by pulling off his boxers, and headed to the shower. Exile did the same, and followed Hunter. Hunter himself was well built and muscular, with soft gold fur all over his body. His balls were a decent size, and he extended to about eight inches. Hunter took a shower head, and Exile right beside him, which made Hunter a little nervous. Exile was bigger than Hunter slightly, and he outweighed Hunter in every department, especially in the unmentionables. His balls were huge, and sheath as intimidating, but he was straight as an arrow, or so he let on. Although they were emotionally close, Exile still made him nervous slightly, mostly because he never told Exile about his sexuality. Close as they were, Hunter still doubted Exile would understand for some reason, and he didn't want to risk losing him as a friend.

"You don't mind do you?" Exile asked.

"No, it's okay." Hunter plainly said, trying to avoid looking at Exile.

The two showered for awhile, and Exile spoke up. "So…what do you think did this to Blitz?" Exile asked.

In truth, Hunter had an idea, but he kept it hidden.

"I really don't know…..but whoever did this….." Hunter began. Hunter was cut off

"Comrade, he was about to die in my arms…I never felt so terrible…..it felt like I did this to him….I…" Exile sobbed.

"Oh comrade!" Exile embraced Hunter with all he had, and began sobbing into Hunter's fur. Hunter was a little shocked, but he gently embraced Exile, cradling him.

"I'm sorry comrade for bring so weak….I just can't take it…." Exile muffled from Hunter's chest.

"It's okay……nobody is that strong to endure what you just saw…it's fine, let it all out…shhhh…." Hunter soothed.

Exile continued to sob into Hunter, and Hunter just shut his eyes and held him. Hunter had the urge to explore Exile, but he knew better to not to take advantage of someone, that was just wrong. Moreover Exile was his closest thing to a brother, and that gave more reason to be respectful. Exile looked up and gave Hunter a friendly kiss on the cheek, and said "Thank you comrade…."

"No problem….let's get ready for our evaluation" Hunter replied.

Hunter was relieved he didn't pop a boner in front of Exile, although it probably wouldn't have made a difference at that point. Exile and Hunter were so emotionally distraught anything could've happened. Hunter also thought sex was special, and was meant to be shared with someone you really care about. He had sex with Colleen once, but it just felt so hollow, he thought she was the one, but he was wrong. He and Colleen had "dated" on and off, but there was never another session. The two Rovers suited up, and met Colleen along the way heading towards Shepherd's office. Colleen grasped Hunter's hand and smiled, Hunter smiled back. They reached the office, and Colleen was called in first, she was in there for about and hour, then Exile the same, and then came Hunter.

"Hunter, please sit down, now tell me what happened." Shepherd said. Hunter explained all he could, but he left the parts about the mental experiences out.

"Is that all?" Shepherd asked.

"Yes…" Hunter said with his head down.

"You're lying, now tell me what's wrong. You're not the honest leader for nothing, you know." Shepherd said, smiling slightly.

"Well…..I had these massive experiences….they were frightening…." Hunter said with his head down.

"Experiences..?" Shepherd asked.

"In one, the hall was covered in blood and Blitz was calling for help, in another I saw him being tortured…..and the last one….." Hunter trailed off.

He couldn't finish, it was too frightening.

"Yes....?" Shepherd asked. "I can't….it's too much." Hunter said on the verge of tears.

"Please tell me Hunter, I might have a better understanding if I knew everything." Shepherd forced.

"I saw a little girl with long black hair with piercing red eyes, she told me Blitz was her vessel….." he said, holding his sobs back.

Shepherd's eyes then had a haunted look to them, as if he knew what Hunter was talking about.

"Master…?' Hunter asked.

"Thank you Hunter…you've been a great help, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Shepherd somewhat shortly said.

"Master? What is…?" Hunter started. "I'll tell you in time. Now go and get some rest."

Hunter nodded, and then asked, "May I see Blitz?" Hunter asked.

Shepherd looked at Hunter, and said "Yes, but only you."

"Thanks," Hunter replied.

Hunter left the room, and saw Exile and Colleen were gone, so Hunter left for the medical facility. Hunter punched in his override code, and went onto Blitz's room, he was dead asleep. He was covered in bandages and hooked up to life support and so many IV's, it made Hunter's heart break. He pulled up a chair, and sat beside Blitz, just looking at him.

"Blitz….I'm so sorry…I should've stood up for you….please forgive me. Please open your eyes…." Hunter pleaded softly, stroking his face.

Blitz was totally unresponsive, and the only sound was the beeping of the heart rate monitor. He took Blitz's hand, and pressed his face into it, treasuring the feel and scent.

"Please wake up….." Hunter said softly. "I'm sorry…" Hunter began to cry softly, and laid his head gently on Blitz's lap, soaking the sheets.

Suddenly, a massive experience began to overtake Hunter again. 

_You cannot save him…..leave him be, he's mine! _ The little girl said evilly, touching Blitz's face.

"Leave him alone!" Hunter demanded, trying to grab her. 

_You cannot stop me…..don't even try…..the world must come to an end…..with this dog as my vessel!_ The girl said disappearing.

"What do you want?!" Hunter demanded. _You will soon find out……you will relive my nightmare_….._whether by my hand or by the one's you love…in time…._

The experience ended, and Hunter was back in reality with a sleeping Blitz.

_Who is she?! So full of darkness….I need to save Blitz no matter what!_

Hunter looked at Blitz, who was breathing softly with the help of the machine. Hunter began to stroke Blitz's chest slowly, then pulled back the sheets for a better inspection. There were so many bandages; it made Hunter's heart sink even more. Blitz's lower body was still uncovered, so Hunter could see everything quite clearly. Blitz was sexually abused as well, his crotch covered in scratches, and ball sac. Hunter's rage began to boil, how could anyone do this?! Hunter couldn't help but kiss Blitz's crotch gently, trying to somehow cover up the torture, and scratches. A few tears fell in the process, running down between Blitz's inner thighs. Hunter gently lifted up Blitz's leg so he could get a look at his other injury. It was horrible. There were traces of blood and deep scratches around his entrance where something had been jammed up with great force; it made Hunter's skin crawl. Hunter set him back down, and just stroked his body gently, hoping for some response. Hunter knew Blitz was in bad shape, but he climbed in with him and cuddled him gently, listening to his heart beat. Still no response, which made Hunter go even colder.

"Blitz…I love you…..don't go out on me….." Hunter said whispering, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Hunter could've sworn he felt Blitz's arm wrap around him, but he shook it off and went to sleep.

"Blitz….I love you…."

"And I you….Hunter…."

With one final thrust, they were tied, with Blitz on top. The two canines were basking in a glorious afterglow; Hunter had forgotten how many times they had taken each other. Blitz had made a full recovery within a few weeks, and Hunter confessed his love to him, he was surprised Blitz felt the same way. He was so beautiful with his short black and brown fur, and stub of a tail. He had the body of a god, and his length extended to 10 inches, and was pretty thick. Hunter also realized how caring and sensitive the canine could be, but also tough and protective as well. Hunter was the exact the same way, so the two didn't seem fruity at all, it simply seemed they were just two men who bonded emotionally deep, and nothing more. Something had drastically changed Blitz's personality as well. He was no longer the whiny, narcissistic idiot he used to be. He was now laid back, and completely chilled.

"I have a surprise for you….." Blitz said devilishly. Hunter got up, and watched the sexy Doberman sway his beautiful ass across the room. Then suddenly Blitz fell to the floor, and began to convulse violently. Hunter got up and shook him, but he dissipated into ash. The room was then engulfed in flames, and the little girl appeared once again. 

_Sorry for the interruption……but like I said he's mine…the world shall soon fall!_ She proclaimed.

"Give him back!" Hunter demanded. _Follow me if you dare……_She disappeared. An entrance in the flame opened, and Hunter ran. He saw the horrific scenery, hacked bleeding bodies, and blood all over the hallway. It made his stomach curl, but he had to get to Blitz. _You see the evil I have unleashed? My dreams are consumed by fear….and so will yours; as long as you are attached to this dog you love so!_ Her voice rang out. "Blitz!" Hunter shouted. Blitz appeared before him and then began to mutate. His face becoming….."No…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hunter screamed.


	3. Examination, Nightmare

Hunter woke up in a cold sweat, still on top of Blitz. Hunter looked at the clock, it was 3 am. 

_Man what a nightmare…..who is that little girl? _

Hunter looked up at Blitz, his maul was open and a little drool was coming out. Hunter smiled and closed his mouth, stroking his face. Hunter felt the need to relieve himself, so he got up, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his paw. 

_No way!_

Blitz's eyes slowly began to open, and he looked at Hunter.

"Blitz! You're awake!" Hunter said, hugging his neck tightly. Hunter cried into his neck with joy, he was back!

"You came back….I knew you would….." he whispered.

Blitz was completely silent, and he embraced Hunter gently. Hunter pulled away, and he noticed something was wrong, Blitz's eyes were dark and had no life whatsoever. He noticed Blitz made no sounds the entire time he was embracing him.

"Blitz? Can you speak?" Hunter asked.

Blitz said nothing; he just looked straight at Hunter.

"Please say something!" Hunter pleaded.

Blitz said nothing, only put his head down, and then shook it.

_He can't speak? All that torture must have cause him so much grief he lost his voice…._

Hunter was happy, yet so sad at the same time. He had come back, but had lost his voice. Hunter went to use the phone, but Blitz wouldn't let him go.

"Let go buddy, I have to tell Shepherd you're awake!" Hunter said with a little happiness.

Blitz shook his head and refused to let go. "It's just for a second! I just need too…." Hunter began.

Blitz managed somewhat of a whine, and tears began to fill his eyes. Hunter felt so broken; he couldn't do this to Blitz, not after all that had happened.

"Okay, I won't leave you. I'll use my cell." Hunter soothed.

Blitz calmed down, and leaned back, looking away. 

_Poor guy……_ "Master? Blitz is awake! Tell the others and get over here!" Hunter said into the phone.

"What?! Okay!" Shepherd responded and hung up quickly.

Shepherd arrived within minutes, along with the other Rovers. Shepherd motioned for them to wait outside, and Shepherd came in.

"Blitz? How are you feeling?" No response.

"I know it's hard, but please just tell me how you feel…." Shepherd asked again.

"Master….he can't speak….." Hunter said.

"I see…..all that trauma must have caused so much mental and emotional pain…." Shepherd trailed off.

"Hunter, I would like to conduct an examination on Blitz, could you leave?" Shepherd asked.

"Yeah about that…..Blitz won't let me!" Hunter said.

"Huh?" Shepherd said. Hunter attempted to leave, but Blitz reacted the same way, refusing to let him leave.

"It's so cute….yet terribly sad. Blitz has subconsciously emotionally bonded with you somehow…maybe when you saved him…and after staying with him. He's probably the only one he trusts now. He's been through so much…." Shepherd sadly said.

"Master…..maybe those mental experiences?" Hunter asked.

"Could be…that you have the same brain wavelengths….a type of ESP maybe?" Shepherd said thinking out loud. "Anyway, Blitz I'm going to examine you. Is that okay?" Shepherd asked.

No response, Blitz didn't even look him in the eye. Shepherd pulled back the covers and took off the bandages, examining the wounds. "Well Blitz, your wounds have healed rapidly, no more bandages!" Shepherd said.

Blitz was still silent, and just stared at Shepherd.

"Now Blitz, I'm going to examine your genitalia, and your….wound…." Shepherd said.

Shepherd put on some gloves, and began examining Blitz's shaft. Blitz began to whine uncontrollably and began squirming, trying to get away from Shepherd.

"Blitz it's me! You can trust me!" Shepherd said, stepping away.

Blitz began to tear up and looked at Hunter with frightened eyes.

"It's no use, humans did this to him, and this uniform probably isn't helping….Hunter you'll have to do it. He'll trust only you." Shepherd explained.

Hunter froze and said "I'm no doctor…" "Just follow my instructions, you'll be fine." Shepherd replied.

Hunter nodded and said to Blitz "I'm going to examine you Blitz, just trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise." Blitz squeezed his hand and released him, watching Hunter.

Hunter put on gloves, and waited for instructions. "Okay, start by examining his shaft, check for infection on the scratches" Hunter did so, nothing was infected.

"He's clean." Hunter said. He looked at Blitz, silent stare, but at least he was still.

"Now check his testicles, make sure they're both in place and have no damage. Roll them around in your palm." 

_He makes this sound so erotic….stop it Hunter._

Hunter did so, and rolled them around in his palm, no damage, but he got a few low pitched whines from Blitz.

"You okay buddy?" Hunter asked, stroking his inner thigh. Blitz nodded, Hunter continued.

"Now Hunter, put Blitz's legs on your shoulders, I need you to examine his….wound…." Shepherd said.

Hunter looked at Blitz and said "Blitz, this may feel uncomfortable, but you can trust me…..I promise I won't hurt you…." Hunter soothed. Hunter lifted Blitz's legs and put them on his shoulders. Hunter would be turned on….if the sight wasn't so horrific. _Damn these people!_

There was still dried up blood, and massive scarring around his entrance. "Um…master…he's got massive scaring, and there is still a little blood……" Hunter said.

"I see….we'll just have to wait for it to heal on its own. From what you've told me, the damage is still too extensive for further examination….good job Hunter." Shepherd said.

Hunter placed Blitz back into his position, and took off his gloves. He proceeded back to his chair, covered him up, and took Blitz's hand again.

"Can the others come in?" Hunter asked.

"Sure….Rovers come in!" Shepherd said.

The Rovers came in and looked at Blitz, Blitz didn't even acknowledge them.

"Rovers….I'm afraid I've got some bad news…..he lost his voice, and still has some slight internal bleeding……but he is recovering…." Shepherd explained.

"How is it so much pain was inflicted so quickly?!" Exile asked. "With the way he looked, I would have said months!"

"Psychological trauma coupled with physical can quickly cause extensive damage….it's so sad….." Shepherd explained.

"Will he be able to speak again?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know…..it could be days….months…years even before he can speak again. He has suffered so much pain…we can only keep him comfortable." Shepherd replied.

Shag said nothing, only whimpered.

"Well what now master? Any new leads?" Hunter asked.

"Sadly no…it's as if the organization never existed…" Shepherd explained. 

_Maybe she destroyed them…..does Shepherd know about her? _

Colleen attempted to hold Blitz's other hand, but he pulled away in fear.

"Blitz? It's me Colleen! Don't you recognize me?" she soothed, reaching for his shoulder.

Blitz began to whine, and squirm towards Hunter, trying to get away from Colleen. He embraced Hunter and buried himself, shivering like a newborn puppy.

"Master? What's wrong with Blitz? Why won't he let me touch him?" Colleen asked. "Why is he so clingy to Hunter?"

"Well….I don't know to be honest. Maybe it's because Hunter saved him, or he was the first one he saw when he woke up. Poor Blitz has been through so much torture he probably won't trust anyone now, only Hunter. Until I can perform further brain tests, I can give no definitive answer." Shepherd explained sadly.

"Comrade……" Exile said, coming over to Blitz, who was still clinging to Hunter. Blitz looked up and saw Exile, and buried himself back into Hunter.

"It's so sad…there is no trace of the old Blitz to be found…..Blitz….." Exile said, tears in his eyes.

"Okay Rovers, I'm going to put Blitz under for a little while. I'm going to hook him up to some brain monitoring equipment so I can possibly get some more answers, and possibly expedite Blitz back to his old self. Please leave." Shepherd said.

All the Rovers left, except for Hunter. Exile looked back one more time, and then shut his eyes. Closing the door behind him. Shepherd went to a drawer and got a needle of sedative. Blitz was still hugging Hunter , and was making inaudible sobs into his chest. Hunter was just cradling him gently, and he saw Shepherd come over. Hunter nodded, and embraced Blitz a little harder, so he couldn't get away.

"Now Blitz….you may feel a little pinch, but this will make you feel better….." Hunter soothed into his ear.

Blitz said nothing, and Shepherd stuck him with the needle. Blitz whined a little, but soon fell asleep in Hunter's arms, and Hunter put him back down.

Shepherd put some transmitters on Blitz's skull, and then he said "These will monitor his brain activity, and perform various scans on his brain. I'll be in the next room monitoring, feel free to stay, or you may leave. The sedative will ware off in a couple of hours, so Blitz won't freak out if you leave." Hunter nodded, and pressed his hand into Blitz's face.

"I'll be back in a bit…..be good for the doctor." Hunter whispered softly. Hunter left the room, leaving Shepherd alone.

_Now……Hunter mentioned something about a little girl and a hell state in his visions……I just hope it isn't Alma….._

Shepherd thought. Before Shepherd was involved in his current research, he was involved in psychic engineering on humans. The thought of those days made him cringe, not only because he was a changed man, but it was a pure horror fest. In order to conduct their experiments, they had to break the spirit and mind of their "patients" so they could alter they're brainwaves. Without the will to fight, it was simple. Alma was the most successful of the subjects; she contained such incredible power and was able to control it with pin-point precision. Not only that, she could possess others aw well and alter their psyche. But something went wrong one day…..Alma's will came back, and she consumed the facility in a hell state, killing everyone. Shepherd was out of the office that day, so luckily he survived. He went into hiding after that, and it seemed it all passed over. Alma seemed to have disappeared……but now she was back. _How did they capture her again? _He wondered. Shepherd looked at Blitz in the other room, and sighed.

_I should've seen this coming….I should've stepped in the fight….._ Shepherd thought.

He began monitoring the readings, watching for any signs of her.

Hunter stepped out of the facility and headed back to his room. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't feel like seeing anyone right now, so he just took off his clothes, and laid back on his bed. He still couldn't get his mind of Blitz, the condition he was in was simply horrible. He was no longer the idiotic, happy, couldn't help but love Doberman he once knew. He was now a mere shell, and was now nothing more than a helpless puppy. Hunter turned over and started to cry into his pillow. He knew it wasn't going to help Blitz, but what else could he do? He continued to sob into his pillow, and he heard a knock at his door.

"Comrade? Can I come in?" Exile asked. Hunter was still in his boxers, but he knew he could trust Exile. Exile came in wearing sweat shorts, and a white t-shirt.

"Hey comrade, I just stopped by to see of you want to go work out…." Exile asked.

He noticed Hunter's eyes were red, where he'd been crying.

"Comrade? You okay?" Exile said, sitting down next to Hunter.

Hunter said nothing, only shook his head.

"You're still worried about Blitz? Aren't you?" he asked.

It was more of a statement than a question, and Hunter replied "Yes."

Exile looked at Hunter, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, you need to stop blaming yourself for this. This isn't your fault, it's the people that tortured Blitz….you need to forgive yourself." Exile explained.

"I can't…..I just can't…..he almost died….." Hunter choked out.

"Comrade……you saved him, he's alive. He's going to be fine." Exile said, putting his arm around Hunter, pulling him close.

_Exile……are you hitting on me?_

Hunter didn't pull away, he liked the closeness of Exile, even if it wasn't Blitz. He had a secret crush on Exile as well, but Hunter knew he was straight; he was married in the past, and had dated other women along the way. All of the sudden, Hunter was pulled into a passionate kiss. 

_What in the? Exile?_

Hunter pulled back, and looked at Exile.

"Exile, what are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry! It's just…I….I love you Hunter…" Exile said. 

_He…loves me…? _

"What?" Hunter said dumbfounded.

Hunter was pushed back by Exile's massive frame onto the bed, and Exile started again. Hunter sensed something was wrong, but his body wanted this, so he just sank into the passion. 

_I should be more worried about Blitz…..not locking lips with one of my other teammates…._

Exile pulled of his sweat shorts, and t-shirt, revealing his blue and white fur along with his muscled features. Exile began grinding into Hunter rapidly, and Hunter was moaning like crazy. _T_

_his is so wrong….I don't love him, I love Blitz! But why can't I resist? _

Hunter then felt his boxers being pulled down, revealing his beautiful pink eight inches. Exile whispered in his ear "You're so beautiful…."

Hunter wanted to cry, and push him off, beat the shit out of him for taking advantage of him, but he couldn't. 

_What's wrong with me? So much for me being super loyal….._

Exile pulled of his boxers as well, revealing his 10 inches of manhood, along with his massive balls being held close to it. Hunter was shocked, but didn't say anything. Exile fondled Hunter a little, then he began sucking him. _Oh man……_

Slurping sounds could be heard, and that made Hunter even more aroused. Exile's head was bobbing up and down, taking the full length.

"Uh….ahhhhh!" Hunter screamed, and he came.

"You taste pretty good….but enough games….." 

_What…? _

"Now that you're exhausted, I can easily take you!" Exile said, evilly.

Out of nowhere Exile began choking him! Hunter looked up; Exile's eyes had that same evil glow as that girl. 

_What the hell?! How did she get into Exile?!_

"Exile….wake up! You're being possessed!" Hunter choked out.

"You catch on quick! But it's too late….I'm going to make you feel all the pain I felt in that facility! Now prepare to be mine……" Exile's voice mixed with Alma's. Hunter knew why he couldn't resist, it was because of her. Hunter was being choked by Exile, and he was already exhausted from the sex, rather rape. Suddenly he felt his legs go up on Exile's shoulders, being fully exposed. The choke hold was released, but Hunter still couldn't move for some reason! 

_Dammit…..someone help!_

"Prepare to feel the hell I went through!" Exile/Alma shouted. He felt his behind being prodded by Exile's erection, and then it was rammed in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hunter screamed.

It felt like he was being torn apart, and fire was consuming his tail hole. Hunter cried and cried, begging her to stop. Silence, only laughter. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, and he knew he was going to die. The rapid, hard thrusting continued, then Hunter heard a voice. 

_Fight……Run!_ Hunter suddenly got a rush of strength, and kicked Exile in the crotch, knocking him over. He then knocked out Exile using his metal baton, and he fell to the floor. Then Alma came out, and revealed herself. The room began to flicker, and things started flying.

"You're not getting away!" she shouted.

She lunged at Hunter, and began choking him. Hunter was almost too scared to fight back; this was something out of The Ring! He somehow pushed her off, and then she disappeared. Hunter fell to the floor, and started panting. His butt was so tender and sore, and a little blood was coming out, he cried from the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the little girl screamed and came over Hunter.


	4. Post Trauma, Possible Solutions

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hunter woke up screaming, covered in sweat.

He looked around the room, it was a dream. He felt his butt, checking there was no damage, he was fine. 

_A dream….just a dream….what is happening? How is she getting into my mind? Calm down Hunter…calm down._

"Hunter?! Are you okay?!" Exile asked, kicking in the door. Hunter began to panic, and backed against the wall.

Exile approached him slowly, hands in front of him. "Comrade, calm down…it's me! Tell me what happened…." He soothed.

Hunter knew what he just experienced was just a dream, but it felt so real, he didn't want to take any chances.

"Stay away!" Hunter ordered, picking up his baton.

"Easy Comrade! It's just me! Put the weapon down….." Exile said calmly, hands in the air.

Hunter examined him thoroughly, looking for any signs of Alma. "Comrade….? What the hell happened?" Exile asked again.

Hunter looked at Exile, and tried to say something, but all that came were tears and sobs. Hunter slumped to the floor, and cried into his paws. It was just too much for the poor dog, he had never been so frightened in his entire life. Exile came over, and picked Hunter up, hugging him tightly. Hunter felt this, and tried to shake him off, thinking the dream was happening again.

"Get off me! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Hunter shouted, trying to push him away.

"Comrade calm down! Wake up!" Exile said, almost in tears.

He hated seeing his friend like this. What was happening to him?! Hunter kneed him hard, and Exile fell to the floor, panting. Hunter ran out of the room, away from his alleged rapist. Exile tried to get up, but he was still out of breath. What happened to Hunter? Hunter ran back to the medical facility at top speed, he had to talk to Shepherd, maybe he could help. He ran into the facility, nearly knocking over Shepherd.

"Hunter?! What the heck is wrong?!" Shepherd asked.

All Hunter could say was "Exile…..rape…Alma…oh Christ!" Then he grabbed Shepherd, and buried himself into him, trying to block out the world.

"Wait…Exile raped you?! Alma….she must have….." Shepherd said, rubbing Hunter's back. Exile and Colleen came running in, Exile still limping slightly.

"Master! What the hell is wrong with comrade?!" Exile asked, panting heavily.

"He just freaked out when I tried to help him! He was in such a mess….." Colleen looked at Hunter; he was pitiful clinging to the master. S

he went over to him, and dragged him off, taking him into her arms.

"Hunter calm down…" she soothed.

"I have a lot to explain to you all, everyone take a seat." Shepherd ordered.

They all sat on the floor, waiting for the story. Shepherd explained his past. Alma, the facility, everything he knew. He also explained how Blitz might be possessed, but there were no readings indicated that. The Rovers were shocked at this, and then the big question came up.

"What about Hunter? What did he say freaked him out?" Colleen questioned, still embracing Hunter.

"Hunter has been experiencing massive mental experiences. From what he's told me, they've involved Alma and her twisted ways. This time……he says he was….." Shepherd stopped, he couldn't say it.

"Was….?" Exile asked. "Raped….by you Exile….." Shepherd said, hurt that he accused his pet of such a horrible crime.

Exile looked like he was going to fall apart; he had never heard such a horrible thing! Exile put his head down, and shook it in disbelief. He looked at Hunter, and his heart died. Hunter thought that Exile had raped him, violated him, and now he probably wouldn't trust him again. Even though Exile knew he didn't do it, it still upset him greatly, especially since they were so close.

"But master…..I would never…." Exile choked, holding back tears.

"I know Exile, it wasn't you. It was Alma, trying to mess with him. It obviously worked…." Shepherd replied.

Colleen was in such shock, but she managed to ask "So, why is Alma after Hunter? Blitz? Us in general?"

"You have to understand, Alma was put under the same amount of torture as Blitz, except this went on for months, years. She wants revenge on the world, no matter who it is. She wants to bring about the apocalypse of this world, and then rebuild it in her image." Shepherd explained.

"She possesses this power?" Colleen asked. "I don't know, until I can get actual data on her, it'll be hard to project what were up against. For now, I need to examine Hunter's brainwaves. For some reason he is the only one besides Blitz being affected, so at least she is somewhat contained…for now. I won't know until the test is complete." Shepherd explained. "Hunter, is that okay?"

Hunter nodded and replied "Tell me what to do." "Alright, I'm getting ready to finish up with Blitz; I want you to be there so he won't freak out." Shepherd finished. Hunter nodded and followed after Shepherd, the other Rovers following.

Shepherd and Hunter went inside, the other Rovers waiting outside. Blitz's head was hooked up to some transmitters, probably for testing. Hunter sat down next to Blitz and took his hand, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hunter….let me ask you something, do you love Blitz?" Shepherd asked.

Hunter froze, but managed a "Yes…why?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of; I'm actually okay with it. But your love for him is maybe why Alma is torturing you both; you have the same brain frequencies."

"But Blitz doesn't love me….he never came out and said it." Hunter said.

"You were the one who saved him, and stayed with him, the one he first saw when he woke up. That should warrant enough for love, even though he didn't say it. Or maybe….he secretly loved you before…who knows?" Shepherd explained. T

he thought of that turned Hunter on a little, Blitz loved him secretly? Now wasn't the time, he had to save him first. Then Blitz began to open his eyes slowly, and he looked at Hunter.

"Hey buddy…..how are you doing?" Hunter whispered, squeezing Blitz's paw.

Blitz was still silent, with that empty, devoid look in his hazel eyes. The only thing Blitz did was squeeze Hunter's paw tight, and whine a little, well what seemed like a whine. At least he was responding a little, more than he was before.

"There was no evidence of Alma while he was sleeping. There was only the abnormal brainwaves that are involved after massive trauma, but other than that, nothing. Blitz still has a long road ahead of him, but with love and support, along with Alma's destruction, should expedite the process, hopefully." Shepherd said.

"Hopefully?" Hunter asked distraughtly. "Well Hunter……people who experience massive trauma sometimes never recover. Take the victims of the holocaust for example, there are some still in hiding to this day, who fear for the lives, even though there is clear evidence of Hitler's assassination. Some never trust the world ever again, and just want to die." Shepherd explained.

Hunter lowered his head; there was no hope for Blitz? He was going to be like this forever? The very thought of that made Hunter's heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Shepherd saw this and it made him sad also, so he tried to think up a cushion.

"But you know Hunter…..Blitz trusts you, and that's a big jump for him. I'm sure he'll recover fine, with your love and support." Shepherd said, putting his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Thank you master…." Hunter said, managing a smile.

"Now before we begin, let's examine Blitz again. He still doesn't trust me. Even while he was sleeping, fear waves were popping up on the screen while I was just meerly standing next to him." Shepherd said, handing him a pair of gloves.

Hunter put them on, then waiting for orders.

"We're going to be doing a more extensive exam, from head to toe. We'll start with his eyes." Shepherd said, handing him a flashlight. "Check for proper dilation."

Hunter said "Now Blitz I'm just going to shine this in your eyes to check if you're okay. Feel free to hang on to my arm. Squeeze if I start to scare you." Blitz just nodded, and Hunter began.

He shined it into his left eye, it reacted normally, the right the same. Blitz held onto Hunter's arm the entire time, just looking at him. Shepherd handed him an ear light, and Hunter checked both ears; both normal.

"Now squeeze his various muscles where there are wounds to see if they're still tender" Shepherd said.

Hunter squeezed all over Blitz's upper body, no extreme tenderness to be found.

"Well he's not whining like crazy, so he's recovering quite well. At least the major tenderness is gone." Shepherd stated. "Now Hunter, were going to check Blitz's genitalia again, along with his wounded buttocks. Except this time…..you're going to have to examine it using your hand. I did some surgery to repair some of the bleeding, but I need to know if it's completely stopped and if there is still any major tenderness/damage."

Hunter froze, a little nervous.

"I'll tell you what to do. Don't worry, if Blitz begins freaking out, we'll stop." Shepherd assured.

Hunter nodded, and felt over Blitz's shaft, making sure there was still no tenderness, then handled his balls again. What surprised Hunter was that a little hint of pink was beginning to show! Blitz blushed deeply, yet he didn't pull away, which Hunter found odd. Hunter himself was blushing a deep red, and it took all Shepherd had to keep from laughing.

"Um…master…" Hunter managed.

"It's okay Hunter, it's just a natural reaction is all. At least we know now he isn't suffering any further damage, and he is able to be umm…aroused, for lack of a better word." Shepherd said, trying to remain serious.

Hunter could sense Shepherd found this funny, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay Blitz, just like last time. I promise not to hurt you," Hunter reassured.

He put Blitz's legs on his shoulders once again, but yet it felt easier this time, like he was willing.

"Okay Blitz, I'm going to touch you, if you start feeling scared, just whine." Hunter said.

Blitz only nodded, and then looked away.

"Okay Shepherd, what now?' Hunter asked.

"Feel between the cheeks, check for any tenderness first." Shepherd replied.

Hunter slowly proceeded to Blitz's cheeks, he couldn't help notice the cheeks were black on the exterior, and a lighter brown on the interior. That's when Hunter got the first feel, it was so tight! 

_Stop it Hunter, stay focused. _

Blitz twitched a little, so Hunter pulled back. He looked at Blitz, who was looking a little afraid.

"Blitz, you want me to stop?" Hunter asked.

Blitz shook his head no, and Hunter was completely taken aback. 

_He really does trust me!_

Hunter went back to his work, he felt along the exterior, keeping his eye on Blitz. Blitz whined a little, but he did not object.

"He's obviously still tender, to be expected. But there's no blood." Hunter reported.

"Good, but now the hard part," Shepherd said. "Hunter stick two fingers up his anus, to make sure there is no blood leaking." Shepherd ordered.

Blitz heard this, and immediately got defensive, squirming a little.

"Okay Blitz! Okay! I won't do it! Not till you're ready…." Hunter soothed, holding back tears.

Blitz calmed down and looked at Hunter, something was different however. Hunter swore he saw a glimmer of light in his eyes, like he was coming back. He only nodded his head, and Hunter put his legs back on the bed. Blitz however, put his legs back on Hunter's shoulders.

"Blitz, are you sure?" Hunter asked.

Blitz only nodded, and gripped the bed sheets. Shepherd was shocked, he had never seen a trauma patient trust so quickly again, maybe it's true; love conquers all bounds. Hunter stuck his fingers between the cheeks, and wriggled them around a bit. Blitz squirmed and whined a little, but was not fighting Hunter, only the pain. Hunter quickly pulled out, and he looked at his glove: no blood.

"What a relief, he's healed internally. He's still tender, but the bleedings stopped." Shepherd sighed in relief.

Hunter sighed with relief, then placed Blitz back down on the bed. Blitz's face was still devoid of life, but slowly but surely the sadness was disappearing. He reached for Hunter's hand, and Hunter took it, smiling at Blitz. Shepherd smiled, and said "You ready for testing?"

"Yeah, but could we try again with the guys?" Hunter asked.

"Sure," Shepherd said.

"Rovers come in!" The Rovers came inside, and looked at Blitz again, still a little unsure.

Hunter pointed at them and asked "Blitz? Do you know them?' Blitz nodded.

"You know they're your teammates right?"

Another nod.

"They just want to make sure you're okay. Can they talk to you?" Blitz hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

Exile spoke up first "How are you feeling comrade?"

He kneeled next to the bed; he knew he wasn't going to get a response, but he just wanted to establish some friendliness. Blitz just looked at him with his blank stare.

"You had me frightened comrade, I thought I was going to lose you, but it's great to see you're okay," he said, reaching for Blitz's paw.

Blitz's eyes filled up with fear again, and clinged to Hunter. Exile was heartbroken that he couldn't comfort his teammate through simple touch, and he lowered his head. Hunter saw this, and took Blitz's paw.

"Blitz, he's not going to hurt you. Trust me, I'll be right here. Let him just touch you." Hunter reassured.

He took Blitz's paw, and then Exile's; he then placed Exile's paw on top of Blitz's. Blitz twitched a little, but quickly calmed down seeing Hunter was still there. Exile just looked at Hunter, and wondered about his best friend. He had changed drastically over the past few days, becoming a deeper, caring individual. He was like this before, but now he seemed more mature, wiser, and had a different light to him, Exile wished he could be like him. Hunter slowly lifted his paw from the two, and it was just Blitz and Exile. Exile was nearly brought to tears by just the sheer tenderness of the moment, and he gently rubbed Blitz's paw, letting him know he was just a friend caring about him.

"I'm sorry comrade, about all the things I've said, forgive me……" Exile said, holding back his emotions.

He let go, and it was Colleen's turn. There was a little more trouble with Colleen, but it eventually came down to the same deal. She apologized for her transgressions, and just held his paw. Shepherd was just watching the gentle, emotional scene from afar, and Hunter called him over.

"Master? Would you like to?" Hunter asked.

Shepherd shook his head, "It's okay, I'll try later. Right now, we need to get started on defeating Alma." Shepherd said.

"All except Hunter leave." The Rovers did so, and Shepherd began hooking up Hunter with transmitters.

"Now Hunter, in order for me to get data, I'm going to need for you and Blitz to sleep at the same time, so I'm going to sedate you, is that okay?" Shepherd explained.

Hunter nodded, then asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"With Blitz of course! To test if my theory is true, I need you two to stay together. Is that okay?" Shepherd said.

Hunter blushed and looked at Blitz, who still had the blank stare, but didn't object.

"That's fine," Hunter said, motioning for Blitz to move over. Hunter climbed in with Blitz so they were face to face, then Hunter began to stroke his face.

"You okay buddy?" Hunter asked.

Blitz blushed, and then nodded. 

_He's so cute….._

Shepherd came over, then stuck Hunter with a needle in the arm, then Blitz. Hunter eye's slowly became heavy, then he shut them, drifting off into a deep sleep. Before he went under, he could've sworn Blitz was cuddling up to him, trying to get closer. The very though of that made Hunter swell with joy. Shepherd was watching his two pets sleep together; it was such a sweet tender sight to behold. He went back to the other room, and examined the monitors, watching the various brainwaves. Suddenly, the machines went haywire, and the room began to flicker then go out of focus. 

_You won't defeat me…..no one can! Especially not you! The man who had part in my creation……suffer!_ The little girl said appearing before Shepherd.

Shepherd froze, and the little girl slowly came over.


	5. Dream

Hunter's eyes slowly opened, and was greeted by the blinding sun. 

_Where am I? _

He opened then all the way and he saw that he was in the middle of a beautiful green meadow, flowers and trees everywhere. 

_Must be a dream._ Hunter thought _Where's Blitz?_

Hunter looked around for his best friend, but he was nowhere to be found. Hunter spied a little girl on top of a hill swinging on a swing extending from a tree branch, and he walked over to ask to see if she had seen Blitz.

"Hey there. Have you seen…?" Hunter began.

Suddenly the little disappeared and the entire area dissipated into a yellowish tint and began flashing like crazy. The trees disintegrated and the ground seem to open up into a black void, yet Hunter wasn't falling. 

_Not this again! What the hell is going on?! _Hunter thought. _So you've come…._a familiar voice whispered.

"Alma?! Where are you?! Where is Blitz?!" Hunter demanded, shouting into the emptiness.

"All around." She laughed. "Blitz is here with me, you won't ever get to him!"

"Hunter! Help! Mmpppfffff!"

"Blitz!" Hunter shouted, running around.

"Hold on!"

"Hahahaha. How can you save your friend? When you can't even save yourself!" Alma mocked.

"What are you? Woah!" Hunter shouted.

Hunter rolled out of the way of a huge mass of black tentacles extending from the ground. The air flashed like crazy, changing from orange to yellow as the tentacles began tow whip violently around Hunter. 

_Dammit! I'm unarmed and there's nowhere to go! What do I do?! _Hunter thought frantically.

"No!" Hunter shouted, being surrounded by the tentacles.

Hunter began to scream like crazy, but stopped when he didn't feel himself being crushed. Hunter opened his eyes and for some reason the tentacles kept encircling him, but couldn't approach him. 

_What in?_ Hunter thought.

Hunter reached out and felt some sort of invisible wall, it felt like energy.

"What?! You have psychic powers as well?! No matter! They will eventually fail! HAHAHAHAHHA!" Alma laughed. 

_Psychic powers?_ Hunter thought _In that case!_

Hunter then gathered a bunch of energy and let it loose, sending the tentacles flying away from him. 

_Forget about fighting! I have to find a way out of here!_

Hunter began running away from the creature, looking for some way out of this hell.

"You won't get away! You are my prisoner!" Alma proclaimed.

The tentacles began racing after Hunter, but Hunter managed to keep one step ahead. 

_Blitz! Help me!_

"Suddenly a small light began to emanate about 10 yards ahead of Hunter, and transformed into some sort of doorway.

"Stop you dumb dog! I control you!" Alma shouted at Blitz.

"RUN HUNTER! She's taking me over again! I can't….aughh!" Blitz said.

Hunter ran as fast as he could, and right before the doorway disappeared, Hunter leapt through.

"AH!" Hunter shouted, waking up from his slumber.

Hunter looked around the room in a frenzy, looking for any signs of Alma. 

_I escaped! Blitz! He saved me!_

Hunter then felt something missing, something big and warm.

"Blitz?!" Hunter shouted, realizing he was alone in bed. Silence. Hunter got up and readjusted himself. Suddenly Hunter's nose caught something….something that smelled like….death. Hunter followed the smell to the back room, and nearly fell over at what he saw. 

_No……._

The room was covered in blood and entrails. Then Hunter saw a lab coat on the floor. 

_It's Shepherd's….Alma must have gotten him! Damn!_

Hunter stepped back out into the examination room and shut the door, trying to block out the vision. Hunter pounded the door in anger, trying to vent his rage. 

_This isn't going to solve anything. I need to find Blitz….and the others! The others!_ Hunter frantically thought.

Hunter ran out of the room into the hallway, heading towards the main facility. Hunter ran outside, only to be knocked over by something. 

_What the? Oh shit….._ Hunter looked up at entrance of the medical building, only to see what can only be described as a disfigured cano-sapien. It was drooling and hissing like crazy. It was wearing a ripped straight jacket, and had glowing red eyes.

_What in the hell?_

The creature was slowly coming down from its perch; looking hungry. Hunter sprang to his feet, and ran as fast as he could away from the creature. The creature screamed and began running on all fours to try and catch his prey. Hunter was still pretty exhausted from his previous encounter, so he barely kept out the things clutches. 

_Come on! Almost there!_

"GAH!" Hunter screamed.

The thing had scraped Hunter's leg with it's claws, and Hunter fell with a heavy thud. Hunter turned to face his assailant, only to be choked mercilessly. Hunter could smell death and flesh on the things breath; he would throw up if he wasn't being choked at the moment. 

_Can't BREATHE!_

SPLAT! Tatatatata. The creatures head exploded, then covered in a spray of machine gun fire. Hunter coughed like crazy and looked toward the source of his savior; it was…..a Rover force? What are they doing here?

"Commander Hunter! Are you all right sir?" a dog said through his face mask.

"Yeah thanks! What are you all doing here?" Hunter asked, getting up.

"We received a distress call from this location! From the looks of things, the situation is pretty fucked up! We encountered a few of those things when we arrived a moment ago, lost a few troops. What is going on sir?" the soldier said.

Hunter was about to open his mouth, but then something weird happened. The air began flashing that yellow tint again, and all the dogs howled in pain. Suddenly a they all raised their guns at Hunter, ready to fire.

Hunter raised his hands and shouted "What the fuck?! It's me! Lower your weapons!"

"COMRADE RUN!" a voice shouted.

Exile ran up behind Hunter with a MP5 and pulled him along, firing along the way.

"Exile! What is going on?!" Hunter demanded, avoiding the oncoming bullets.

"Alma is here! She is controlling those soldiers!" Exile responded, still firing.

The dogs were approaching the two dogs quickly, but the main facility was just a few yards ahead. Hunter and Exile burst in through the main doors and Exile welded it shut with his laser vision. They could hear the soldiers trying to break in, and Exile just smirked.

"Heh these doors are made of the strongest steel on the planet, there's no way…." Exile started.

BAM!

"What was that?!" Hunter exclaimed.

They ran to the main conference room where the noise originated from, and were shocked at what they saw. It looked like a giant, cybernetic robot with machine guns on the side, and had a bulletproof glass cockpit with a soldier controlling it.

"Holy…." Hunter began.

"GET DOWN!" Exile shouted, falling on Hunter.

The robot opened fire and barely missed the duo, and then it switched to a rocket launcher.

"Come on Hunter!" Exile shouted, pulling him towards the opposite door. The two ran as fast as they could and barely made it when…….BOOM! The rocket landed just above the door and sealed off the entrance to the room.

"AHHHHHH!" Hunter screamed, being thrown by the explosion.

Exile ran over and picked him up.

"We have to get to the armory! Hurry!" Exile ordered.

Hunter just nodded, still confused by what was going on. 

_How the hell did Alma get control so quickly?! What's more…wait….Colleen?! Where's Colleen?! _Hunter thought.

"Where's Colleen?!" Hunter asked, still running.

"I don't know! She disappeared when all this shit started going down! I hope she's safe…" Exile replied, almost out of breath.

They said nothing more till they got to the armory. Hunter punched in the code and ran in, then sealed it behind him. The armory in itself was huge. It was filled with various machine guns, shotguns, grenades, handguns and various other weapons as far as the eye could see; all neatly arranged on racks along the walls.

"Stock up! Hurry!" Exile exclaimed. Hunter and Exile grabbed tactical vests, pants and all the necessary attachments to carry their equipment, and then they proceeded to grab some weapons. Hunter grabbed a M4A1 with a grenade launched attachment, along with a SIG P229 .45 ACP for another sidearm. Exile grabbed a Glock 31 in a .357 SIG caliber, and checked his MP5 for damage. After securing their weapons they cleaned out the magazine and ammo cabinets, grabbed some shock, frag, and fire grenades and then attached them to their person in their respected places.

After preparing, Exile asked "What exactly are we dealing with Hunter?"

"Hell itself…" Hunter simply answered, eyes unwavering.

Exile kind of shivered at that remark, and the seriousness of Hunter's tone scared him even more.

"Hell….itself…?" Exile asked.

"Yeah. Alma is one evil girl. She won't stop till everyone has experienced the hell she went through. I wish I could explain more, but we have to find our friends. Let's go!" Hunter said.

Exile nodded and followed Hunter towards the door. Hunter unsealed the door and jumped into the hallway; ready for anything.

"Clear! Hunter whispered loudly. Exile stepped out into the hallway behind Hunter, handgun raised.

"Where exactly are we going? This complex is huge!" Exile whispered.

"We have to find Blitz and Colleen first. I really don't have a clue where they might be." Hunter replied, shaking his head.

"What about further underground? Shepherd's labs are down there and that's where Alma might be. Shepherd said she had a connection with her, so maybe she might be trying to destroy his research!" Exile suggested.

"It's worth a shot….but how do we get down there? We need Shepherd's override to access the elevator in the medical facility to get down there. One we're stuck in here, and two Shepherd is……dead." Hunter said a little saddened.

"Dammit!" Exile cursed. "Our only hope is to find Colleen! She can possibly hack the keypad….." Exile started.

"FREEZE!" a group of soldiers shouted from behind the duo. Hunter and Exile immediately opened fire, taking out a few of the soldiers in splashes of crimson.

"GET THEM!" one of them shouted. Exile and Hunter ran away from the soldiers, looking for a place to hide.

"Where to?!" Exile asked.

"To the cafeteria! We can use the steel tables as cover!" Hunter replied, reloading his rifle.

They both ran along the cold steel hallway, and then they made a hard right into the cafeteria. The cafeteria had a serving center in the middle along with circular steel tables surrounded by chairs. It was a basic looking cafeteria. Exile and Hunter began over turning all the steel tables for makeshift cover, and then they crouched behind one of them on opposite sides of the room.

"Exile, I'm gonna throw a frag when they storm in. Get ready to open fire afterward!" Hunter whispered loudly.

Exile nodded and cocked his machine gun, ready to go. The soldiers stormed in the room, and Hunter threw a grenade, taking out a good amount of them. Exile and Hunter opened fire and took out a few of the soldiers, but then a lot more arrived. Hunter and Exile ducked behind their makeshift cover and reloaded their weapons, and then Hunter radioed "Were going to get overtaken! Any ideas?!"

"Don't give up comrade! We can….GAH!" Exile shouted. Exile was hit in the shoulder by a rifle round and was bleeding like crazy.

"Exile! Uhhh!" Hunter shouted, pulling back after getting stopped by machine gun fire. 

_Come on! Think of something! Wait! I wonder…_ Hunter thought.

Hunter tried to focus on moving one of the tables to throw at the soldiers, and after a little effort it worked. 

_Yes! I wonder if…._ Hunter attempted to focus his energy into a barrier and it worked also.

Bullets bounced off Hunter as he ran over to Exile and helped him up.

"Comrade! A new power?" Exile asked, clutching his shoulder.

"Kind of…." Hunter replied, patching his friend up.

Suddenly the gunfire stopped, and the room flickered the eerie flow once again.

"UHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" one of the soldiers screamed.

Hunter and Exile watched at the horror that unfolded before them, it was unlike anything they had ever seen. The same black tentacles that was in Hunter's dream reached through the door and a unholy roar echoed throughout the room. All the soldiers were overtaken in a bright flash, and all that was left was various blood splatters around the room. The experience stopped, and the dogs froze in terror.

"Comrade….what…what was that….?" Exile asked, shivering like a puppy.

"Alma, that's what……" Hunter replied, clutching his friend. 

_You're welcome…._ A voice echoed.

"You bitch! What do you want?!" Hunter cursed.

_My my, is that anyway to treat your savior?. Anyway, I'm not going to let these soldiers kill you so easily. I want to be the one to do it……_ Alma snickered.

"Where the hell is Blitz? Colleen?!" Exile demanded. 

_You'll find them, soon enough. _Alma replied.

"Alma! ALMA!" Hunter screamed.

It was no use, she was gone.

"Dammit!" Hunter shouted, kicking the table.

"Comrade, can we really win this? I mean look at just what happened!" Exile exclaimed.

"We have to save our friends. I'm not leaving them in that bitch's clutches. What's more Blitz is being directly controlled by her. I can't lose him a second time." Hunter replied, fists shaking.

"I knew it. You are in love with Blitz aren't you?" Exile asked. "How did you know?" Hunter asked.

"Come on, the looks you would give him, the quick peeks in the shower room, and after seeing you spend three days with him in recovery, that pretty much sealed it." Exile laughed.

"I guess I'm pretty "super obvious"." Hunter laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm kind of jealous to be honest. But if you love him, I'll support it." Exile said.

"Thanks bro. We can talk later, let's get going." Hunter replied, helping his friend up.

They both stepped back out into the hallway, heading off to look for their friends. 

_Blitz I'm coming!_


End file.
